Secrets
by Laynee Eggrolls
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has always wondered what secrets his father kept from him, especially about his parentage. Chapter summary inside.
1. Curiosity

**AN**: Alright. This chapter is centred around Scorpius Malfoy, who wonders about his parentage, seeing as he ended up in Ravenclaw, not Slytherin, like his ancestors.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, darling.

* * *

I take a good look at myself in the mirror and I think about someone important. It just feels like I don't belong into this family. I'm just Scorpius Malfoy, but seriously, I don't look anything like my mum. Only my dad. Dirty blonde hair _doesn't_ run in the family. Platinum does.

I've been getting weird looks from my schoolmates. It's not normal for a Malfoy to end up in Ravenclaw. People have been telling me I look exactly like my father, but it's not true. I have onyx eyes. But suspiciously, both of my parents have grey eyes. Where did the onyx come from?

Walking around Malfoy Manor, I wondered, maybe, but just maybe, my dad might not be telling me some things. Should I confront him about it? I reckon he'll be pissed. I rather find out the truth myself. Where should I start? Isn't it obvious? The attic.

Sigh. This place hasn't been cleaned for ages. Where were the house elves when you needed them? I walk around looking for anything suspicious. There's not much light up here. Only a small window shining light into the dull attic was visible. I stood on a stool and looked out the window and I saw the world.

Not the entire world, duh. But it sure looked like it. Ooof! Damn, I fell off the stool and landed on a box. The contents of the box went flying in the air. I saw photos, lots of photos. I picked up a photo and studied it properly. It was a picture of me in a woman's arms and another baby in my dad's arms. I was gurgling while being tickled by the lady while dad looked on smiling.

I flipped the photo around. _Scorpius and Carina_ was written. I took a closer look at the box. Stuck on it was a sticker saying _Family Photos._ Were the lady and baby my mum and sibling? Was this what my father kept from me? Has my whole life been a lie?

I keep everything that had fallen out of the box except the photograph. I closed the attic door and ran down the stairs shouting for my father. He was in the study doing some paperwork.

"Who are these people?" I asked shoving the photo into his face.

"Where did you get this picture?" he said after some time.

"In the attic," I said, "Who's Carina?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so why bother?" he exclaimed.

"I want you to tell me," I said, getting impatient.

"I won't," my dad said, "You're not ready"

"I don't care if I'm not ready for anything, just tell me," I said through gritted teeth. I was 14, an age where if I didn't get my way, who knows what would happen.

"Go away, Scorpius, I'm trying to work," my dad answered not bothering to look up.

"Tell me!" I said with a tint of anger.

"Go help your… mother!" he replied. Funny thing was, he hesitated when he said 'mother' like it wasn't true.

"You hesitated," I said, "That blond bimbo in the kitchen preparing tea isn't my mother, is she?"

"…"

"You can't even answer to that!" I exclaim, "Why won't you tell _your_ own _flesh and blood_ the truth?"

"Just trust me," he said, "I'll tell you when you're older"

"When? On your deathbed?" I ask angrily, "If these people are my family, I have the right to know!"

"Go away, Scorpius!" he replied angrily, "I'm very busy, and my boss wants this by tomorrow!"

"Fine! I'll just assume that I'm not your real flesh and blood after all!" I raised my voice.

"Don't you ever say that!" dad said in gritted teeth.

"Then just tell me the truth!" I said in gritted teeth, "Or I'll go ask that lady in the kitchen to see if she knows anything"

"Fine!" my dad stood up from his chair, "That's your mother and twin sister! Happy? Now get out and stop pestering me!"

I ran for it.

He knew and he never told me until now.

I knew I was different.

After all, I am the son of an ex-Death Eater and an anonymous lady. Presumably pure-blood. To find out who she is, all I have to do is narrow down the list. But where do I start?

Yearbooks!

Did they even have yearbooks back then?

Wait a minute. Isn't there a girl in my year called Carina? That Slytherin girl. What was her last name again? Ah, yes! Now I remember.

Its Carina _Chang._

* * *

**AN**: Review, 'kay? Love me? Hate me? Just drop me a message. 


	2. Curiosity II

**AN: **First, it was Scorpius, now it's Carina's turn to express her feelings about the parent she never knew and how bad an incident affected her mother. Carina centred.

Alright! To all who reviewed the first chapter, thank you for the kind words of encouragement!

Thanks Nat, always a good friend, and Zach, no matter how much older you are, you're still an idiot!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except Carina, darling.

* * *

I see everything around me. I observe everything around me. It's in my nature to see things. I see things that nobody wants to see. I know what I want to see. I understand everything I see. And yet, I cannot understand the person in the mirror. Me.

I've always wondered about my mother. Why didn't she get married? Was I the product of a one-night stand?

I have the dirtiest blonde mop of hair anyone could imagine. It was a mystery, as my mother had raven black hair. My mother and I look like total opposites, even though we are blood related. My eyes are a cloudy grey and my mum, a dark pool of onyx. When I'm with my mother, people find it very difficult to believe that we are mother and daughter. Ironic isn't it?

I was just a curious teenage girl of 14 who had never met her father. What was so wrong about that? Mum never tells me about it. She starts crying as soon as I mention the term 'father' to her. She has this whole personal room on the second floor of the house dedicated to my so called father. Mum's like a worshipper of the guy. I can't comment on that though. I've never been in it. But I think it's high time that I did.

Mum's sleeping in the living room. I carefully take the key from her pocket and I enter the secret lair of- It wasn't even a lair! It's just a plain, dusty room that hasn't seen sunlight for years. I drew the curtains open and let the sunlight fill the room. All the items had multiple layers of dust covering them. I open the windows to let some fresh air in. Turning around, I noticed something, a box with the words _Family Photos_ written on them. I carefully blow away the dust from the box before opening it. It was filled with photographs to the brim. Magical photographs, the kind that move. My dad was definitely magical. I picked up a photo and stare at it. It was a set of twins, both with dirty blonde hair and an adorable smile. I smile softly. I picked up another photo. It was a man and a woman in a park, enjoying a picnic.

The woman is my mother and the man… My father? They looked like they were in their early twenties. I stared at it for a while. My father was an attractive man. My mother had taste. I spotted another interesting photo. My mum, dad and that set of twins. Was I one of the twins?

"Carina, where are you?" I heard my mum calling out for me. "I'm not cooking lunch today, so we're going out to town"

I quickly closed the windows and curtains. I pocketed the photograph that I was holding, dusted myself and got out of the room only to find my mother leaning against the banister. She had a small smile on her face.

"I think you're old enough to know the truth, Carina," mum said sitting down on the steps.

"Mum, what are you talking about?" I asked even though I knew clearly what was going on.

"The man in that photograph is… was your father," she said.

"Was?" I asked her.

"He wasn't the man I thought he was," she sighed.

"What was he?" I asked her again.

"He was an arrogant, self-centred and completely over the top _stupid_," she spat.

"But you had kids together with him," I reasoned out.

"We decided to go our own way after both births," mum said quietly.

I gave her a hug.

"But why, mum?" I asked.

"His father, your grandfather, told him that marrying me was the biggest mistake of his life, especially since I was a Ravenclaw, and Malfoys don't have relationships with anyone outside of Slytherin!" my mum cried out.

"What happened after that, mum?" I asked quietly.

"Your grandfather forced your father to get married to another woman, and he did it obligingly!" mum practically yelled.

" He should'nt have done that, but didn't he think about you?" I questioned.

"Your father told me that he was doing it for us, for our family," she said almost crying, "He said that once the old man was dead, we could get married again!"

"But at least he thought about us," I reasoned out.

"He's just the man I thought he was, but I don't think he will ever be the man I had known and loved," mum said sadly.

"What happened after that?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"He told me that I wasn't supporting him enough and I was supposed to be his wife even though I told him what he was doing was wrong," my mum cried out.

"Mum..."

"And one fateful night, I saw him making out with that little slut his father brought back for him!" mum exclaimed.

I nodded, trying to be understanding about the whole situation. I may be a Slytherin, but she's my mother.

"He gave me the shittiest excuses!" mum cried.

"So, in the end...?," I asked patiently.

"He took little Scorpius and I took you," she said, crying.

"My brother?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, your brother," mum said sniffling.

"Shhh, mum, don't cry," I tried to comfort her.

"I don't want you to ever speak of this again," she managed through sobs.

"Mum…" I started.

"No, Carina, this won't do any good, only sadness will come from this incident," she sobbed.

"Alright, mum," I said, comforting her.

My inner Slytherin disagreed with my mother. I was going to find out what happened to my family, and who made my mother cry. As a Slytherin, it's encouraged for me to be as sneaky as can be. I'm going to find out who my biological father is, even if it kills me. But, really, I hope it doesn't. And when I find him, I'm going to slap his conceited face as many times as I can. Or call him stupid names and run away. The classics.

Maybe I'll start by finding my long-lost-brother. Maybe he might know a thing or two about what happened. But, Scorpius _who_?

* * *

**AN:** Love it, hate it, review it! 


	3. When Ends Meet

**A/N**: Just some random acts for both Carina and Scorpius which eventually leads to a meeting.

Thanks for the reviews!

Oh, and happy birthday, Nat and Zach!

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine, I won't say it again, so in the next chapters, don't go wondering "Where's the disclaimer?" coz it won't be there. )

_

* * *

Scorpius_

She came up to me this morning holding two dresses, each equally horrible.

"Scorpy! Which dress suits mummy better?" She held up the disgustingly pink one and another one looking as if somebody vomited on it.

"I'm not three years old," I replied with a sneer, "And neither are you my _mummy_"

I walked past her smirking as she looked on, wondering what the hell I was talking about.

"Scorp, I heard what you said to Roxanne and that wasn't very nice," my father said to me.

"Yeah, and you're the King of Nice, aren't you? If I was a bit nicer, I would've warned all of _mummy's_ friends about her horrible fashion sense" I looked into his eyes, challenging him to say something.

"I know you're mad at me, but-," he started.

"I'm done with excuses, lies and secrets, dad," I cut him off, "I want the truth, the full truth"

"I'll tell it to you when you're ready," he repeated.

"When will I ever be ready?" I hissed, "When I realized that Roxanne wasn't my _real _mother? Jesus, dad, I figured that out ages ago"

"You knew?" he looked shocked, "Even before a few days ago?"

"I'm not stupid, dad," I answered, "I am in Ravenclaw after all and isn't it obvious that I look nothing like her?"

I walk away from him, up to the roof, and maybe kill some Roxanne.

I spotted Roxanne from the roof, perfect view. Her friends are in the back garden, having some sort of tea party. The sight of her disgustingly frilly pink dress with floral prints was horrible enough to make someone hurl. I had the sudden urge to take out my wand to do an Unforgivable on her, maybe the Imperious Curse.

_Imperio! _

_Roxanne was saying weird things, doing weird things! She took out her own wand and Avada Kedavra! She killed one of her friends. She laughed and laughed like a maniac. All her friends ran away, in fear of being killed! Roxanne took the teapot and smashed it on her head, causing hot tea to flow, soon, blood was mixed with the tea, and finally, Roxanne was dead. _

I laughed silently, wishing it was all true. Playing with pigeons on the rooftop was as exciting as watching Mars turn blue, which seriously, wasn't very exciting at all.

"Die, whore, die," I cursed silently in my head. Maybe I was being a bit too mean. But all along, she knew. I treated her as my own mother, and all along she knew I wasn't her son. Her real son. I had loved her like I would have loved my own mother.

I needed to clear my head. I put on some dirty jeans, and threw on a t-shirt. I went for a walk, out to the Muggle village of Ottery St Catchpole. A friend of mine lived there, but I won't visit her, her parents will freak out. Seriously, what was so wrong about being friends with a Malfoy?

Ah, the Saturday morning market. I haven't been here in ages. The maid usually does the shopping, but when I was younger, I used to follow her. I walked around the market. The people know my father as 'the man who owns that bloody big house on the hill'. Bloody prick, they call him. I seriously needed to think. I found a big rock to sit on, in front of a nice looking house. I put my hands to my head and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Carina_

We live in Ottery St Catchpole, in a fairly big house. My mother inherited a fortune from her parents, and money from the divorce. It's a Saturday and I normally do the Saturday market shopping while mum prepares things for lunch. I woke up at 9.30 and put on some Muggle clothing and I strolled down the lane towards the morning market. The sights and smells of raw ingredients floated everywhere. The market has always fascinated me. People of all shapes and sizes were selling anything that you could ever think of.

I picked up some sunflowers to brighten up the hallway, and paid for it in Muggle money. Next on the list are vegetables. I was browsing through the cauliflowers when something caught my eye. A speck of gold. I found a Galleon stuck in the middle of the leaves of the cauliflower! Lucky me, just like the saying I made up, 'Find a Galleon, pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck'.

I paid for the vegetables and pocketed the change. I flipped the Galleon while walking.

"Eh, Carina!" I heard my name being called. I looked around to find the owner of the voice. Oh, it was the lady selling fish.

"I've got a nice fillet of dory for your mum, Carrie," the fishmonger's wife said, "Tell her I said thanks"

"No problem, Mrs. Mullier!" I said grinning while accepting the fish.

I stroll along looking at my list. Nothing more to be bought, so I headed home.

I would normally sit on the rock in front of my house for a while, admiring the view before entering the house. It's so strategically shaped, like a side table, so it's comfortable to sit on. Today was much different. There was a big, fat, disgusting bug on my rock.

* * *

_Third Person_

"Who are you?" Carina asked the person sitting on her rock, "And what are you doing on my rock?"

"Your rock? Your rock?" he answered, ignoring the first question, "Since when do you own a piece of rock? You don't even live here!"

"It's my rock! I sit on this rock!" Carina shouted, "And yeah, if you have to know, I do live here!"

"So what?" he shouted back, "Can't a guy just sit down somewhere for a while?"

"…" Carina sighed and flipped her Galleon.

"What is this fat lump of rock to you?" he continued sneering, "It's just a bleeding rock f'gosh's sake, there's no need to cry about it"

Her Galleon flew out of her hands and on the grass near that rude boy.

She bent down to pick it up, and so did the boy. Their heads knocked and both cried out in pain. While Carina massaged her head, that boy quickly picked up the coin.

"Dropped it, didn't you?" he smirked.

"Give it back," she snarled.

He examined the coin.

"A Galleon…" he said softly, "How did you get this?"

"You… you know about … it?" Carina asked.

"Yeah," he answered looking puzzled, "I'm a wizard"

"… and I'm a witch," she replied looking stunned.

"I knew that," he said, the sides of his mouth lifting slightly.

"So, let me ask you again," Carina started, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to clear my head," he looked up to see Carina staring down on him, "Family problems"

"Tell me about it," she replied, "I have them too"

"I bet it's not as bad as mine," he replied. Carina sat down next to him.

"Try me"

* * *

"That was bloody complicated!" she laughed when he told her his problems, "You sound just like me!" 

"Just like you?" he laughed back, "What could this be compared to yours?"

"Well, I don't have a dad, and you don't have a mum," she giggled, "It's ironic isn't it?"

"Yeah, ironic," he smiled, "I wish I could find my real mum"

"Me too," Carina said, "My dad, I mean"

"Hey, I better get going or my dad's going to get mad," he said standing up.

"You haven't told me who you are," Carina smiled.

"I'm Scorpius," he replied, waiting for reaction, "And you?"

"Carina," she said.

"Okay, I've got to go now," Scorpius stated.

"Hey, wait, why don't you come in for a drink?" Carina asked.

"I don't think I can, it's already 11," he hesitated.

"Come on, it's still early," Carina smiled.

"No, I really have to go," he said.

"Alright then, I better go inside as well," she said.

Carina took her keys and started to open the door when she felt someone tap her from behind.

"Maybe I will take that drink," Scorpius smiled cheekily.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, the twins finally meet. No, don't worry, it's definitely NOT going to be a ScorpiusOC fic. I said it's DracoCho, and I will focus only on DracoCho and occasionally, Scorpius will have some girl trouble. (: 

So, review, not because you have to, but because you want to.

Click it.


	4. The Little Things Give You Away

**AN:** Hello. Yeap, go read the story.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

* * *

"I think you're my sister"

"What?"

"I said, I think you're my sister"

He took something out of his pocket. An old photograph. An old, moving photograph. Magic.

"This is us," he pointed at the photograph.

"So we're related?"

"Twins to be very precise"

Slam.

-

Lying on my bed, I was wondering what I did wrong. After I told her the truth, she slammed the door in my face. Maybe she was just so shocked. I want our parents to get back together. I want a mother who wasn't Roxanne. I hate Roxanne. She keeps saying that father doesn't treat her right. They were arguing again. Father keeps telling her that she's not acting like a proper mother. She says that a lady of aristocratic status should not act like a housewife.

My head bloody hurts. They scream, they shout, they curse, and that only the start of it. Partly, it's my fault. Ever since I confronted father about _it_, he suddenly seemed to expect so much more from _her_. They don't even sleep in the same room. Everything is the cause of an argument. Everything will lead up to a fight. I am the cause of everything.

I am Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy and Roxanne Sinclair, brother of Carina Chang and I have a mission. A mission to get my biological parents back together, seeing how much my father loves my real mother. I will get them back together, even if I get grounded for trying.

-

I slammed the door in my brother's face. My _brother_. My real life brother that I was looking for. And I slammed the door in his face. Urgh! I took out a picture from my pocket. Us, the family. The smiling happy family. Why can't I understand it? Why do I want my parents back together? That man who called himself my father abandoned us. It's so complicated. I don't want my mother to be sad anymore, nor do I want to see her gloomy again. If this man made her happy before, he can do it again, but he can also make her cry buckets of tears like she did. I like my life like this. I don't want anyone interfering with it. I definitely do not want my mother's heart broken again.

-

_Rosie,_

_It's Scorpius if you're wondering. Would you meet me at the fountain in town? The fancy one. I need someone to talk to._

_-_

_**It's **_**Rose **_**by the way, I'm not 11 anymore. And no I will not meet you at the fountain.**_

_-_

_Aww, sorry, but it's urgent. I mean I have a problem. _

_-_

_**Took you long enough to realize that, didn't you?**_

_-_

_Really, it's important and my head hurts when I think of it._

_-_

_**What could be so important that it could make the almighty Scorpius Malfoy's head hurt?**_

_-_

_I just have problems, okay? Just meet me and I'll explain everything to you._

_-_

_**Tomorrow, at noon. Buy me lunch and I'll be there.**_

_- _

After sending letters to Rose Weasley back and forth, Faust, my owl was tired. Leaving the house a half hour before noon telling my father that I was going out, I reached the fountain and waited. I felt Muggle money in my pocket. Sitting down on the fountain's edge, the summer heat was getting to me. The sweat was trickling down my forehead as I waited for her. I turned around and splashed some water from the fountain to my face. And there she was, running down the slope that led to her house in the wizarding part of town, looking apologetic.

"Sorry I'm late," she breathed, panting as she sat down next to me. "Now, what are these 'important problems' you have that you had to take me away from my slumber?"

"I have a sister," I stated. Her expression showed surprise.

"A sister?" she asked, not believing what she just heard.

"A twin sister," I explained, "My dad left our mum"

"Oh," was all she could manage.

"But I don't know what to do," I continued, "When I told her that, she slammed her door into my face"

"…"

"I want my parents back together again," I said, looking up into the sky, "I hate the fact that my father hid things from me and that I grew up never knowing my real mother"

"Pity you," Rose sighed. She had grown up with a large family, a large, warm, loving family. Hell, I'm jealous.

"You don't understand, Rosie," I started, "You have a big happy family, a family that I wished for but never got"

"…"

"And that's why I want my parents back together," I continued, sighing, "I want a loving, caring mum and a sibling to complain about our parents to, I'm sick of living with a stone cold dad and a bimbo mum"

"Are you done?" Rose broke the silence.

"What?" I replied, "Yeah, I should think so"

"Good, now buy me lunch"

-

"Mum," I said softly, "Will you and dad ever get back together?"

She just stared at me like I was asking a very ridiculous question.

"… No," she replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter.

"Oh," I stared blankly at her, "But will you go on a date with him?"

"…," she sipped her coffee, not looking at me at all. I was stunned. After all he'd done to her, might she still love this evil man?

"Mum… do you still love him?" I asked, anxious for the answer.

Her expression switched to one unknown to me, like she didn't know how to answer me and then returned to normal "… No," she muttered softly, her hands tapping the counter. But I could always tell when she was lying; her hands will tap anything she can get hold of, she likes to twirl her hair and she will definitely try to avoid any eye contact possible. She lied. She still loves him. My inner demons unleashed themselves after hearing mother's answer. I will not let him break my mother's heart ever again. Never.

-

Strategic planning. I have to get rid of Roxanne first. She and dad are already arguing a lot, so that helps. But I need something very solid for a divorce to happen. She started this mess and she will be the end of it. I will not kill her. I will just trigger feelings that will kill her, eventually. Father was only happy with my real mother, nothing can change that. It's like a jigsaw puzzle, all the pieces need to be put together to complete the picture. We are the puzzle pieces, this family.

* * *

Review, please? 


End file.
